Confusion within our Lives
by Pale Rag Doll
Summary: Everyones life is slowly becoming confusing can you find out why?
1. Confusion in my heart?

CONFUSION WITHIN' OUR LIVES  
Disclaimer: Look Don't Sue me for not doing anything! Be farwarned....IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF MY NAMES ASK FIRST!!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN IT!!! Ok now thats out of the way only the kids are mine the rest of the characters are squaresofts. Sorry Squaresoft but I need some of your characters for this sorry to work out  
I walked all alone in the alley behind the Real Mans Bar. It was pretty dark. But I didn't mind, I liked the dark, it comforted me. It was quiet. For once, probably because that loudmouth Expressia wasn't there. Then again no one was there. I came to a door, leading into a apparent empty building. I knocked three times, then waited about 15 seconds and knocked 5 times, then again I waited 15 seconds, and knocked 6 times. Finally the door opened. A young sandy-blonde haired opened the door. He was about 5 inches taller than me so I had to look up at him. "Hey! Its Blade" the boy said to me. "Hello, Dragon" I said. He leaded the way back up the stairs. At the top I could see the familar square of light. He opened the door to a room that was completly furnished. I saw the regular five people that were usually there when I came. Amoung them sat a boy with light, shoulder length, brown hair, soft blue eyes, and was dressed in complete gray. It took my breath away at how handsom he was. "Hey! Its the leader! Maybe we can get something accomplished now?" the boy said. "Oh! Shut up Wolf!" I said. I looked around the room at the other faces. Two boys looked almost like Wolf. His brothers, Jackel, or Jax for short, and Coyote. The only thing different was the color and length of their hair. Jax's hair was more of a redish-brown and cut fairly short ,while on the other hand Coyote's was more of a blonde and in a pony tail. One girl sat next to Jackel, she had violet eyes, long dark brown hair. This was Harley, Jackel's girlfriend. "Well...where are we going tonight?" Harley asked me. "Tonight........I figured Lindbulm." I said and and everyone got up and exited except for Dragon and I. " I saw the way you looked at Wolf when you walked in. You like him don't you?" he asked me  
  
"I don't know..... I think....I love him." I said and walked out the door. 


	2. Mysterious Deaths

MYSTERIOUS DEATHS  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: oK so now we have chapter 2 upa nd running so far that i know of i only have like 1~2 reviews but i dont care cause i like the way i write so Ha! ok well heres chapter 2 and if this or chapter 1 needs any improvments plz tell me k?  
  
DISCLAIMER: i only own the kids so squaresort dont hurt me. *Runs away screamin becuase squaresoft peoples are standing there* ~Squaresoft people~ "Huh?"  
When we arrived in Lindbulm I noticed that Dragon had been looking at me strangly. I kinda creeped me out. But I paid no attention to it really. I had been watching Wolf. "Uh.....Blade?" Jax said to me. I walked over "What?". He pointed down I followed to where he was pointing. It was my unlce Kuja. But the rest of Theives Parish couldn't that. They didn't even know who I really was. Blade isn't my real name.....it's accually Princess Dagger Blade til Alexdrandois Tribal. Jax snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You ok?" he asked "Yeah...I'm fine." I walked over to Wolf and grabbed a Pheonix down off of him."HEY!" he yelled but I just continued walking over to Kuja. "I hope this works" I thought and gave it to him... It didn't work. "WOLF!" I yelled to the brown-haired boy. "Yeah?" he said walking over "I need you to get to Alexdrandia as fast as you can. Tell my- I mean tell the King was has happened" I cammanded him "Alright...." he said and to everyones surprise he jumped into the air and became some bat-like creature almost. "He has wings? Since when?" I thought to myself. We all stayed there until we could see something coming out of the sky "Wolf? No its to large....its the Sheath" (My father Zidane had taken over my uncle Cid's job since his passing and had created a new air ship and named it the sheath) Almost before it landed Zidane jumped out and ran over to Kuja. He put his hand to his neck....but there was nothing. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear "Don't worry father...everything will be ok" I walked up to the ship and up the ramp. The whole Parish watching me with confused looks on their faces. I just stood there and wept. My Only living uncle dead. He may have done some pretty horrible things in his life. But he wasn't a bad person. He had always been there when I needed help. Not to mention when I didn't need help. Wolf and Thieves Parish all came up the ramp. My father included. I knew when this was settled down I would have to explain alot. But I was ready. 


	3. Explainations

EXPLAINATIONS  
DISCLAIMER: Hav't you read the other chapters? *Squaresoft people glareing* Uh.......well I only ownt he kids....AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!*runs away screaming*  
  
My father came up to me and stared deep into my eyes. Although I looked like Blade, I think he knew who I was. "Dagger? Is that you?" he asked me. "Yeah, guess the cats out of the bag now huh?" I asked "I wont tell mom.....on one condition" he said with a kinda half forced smile. "Name your price" I said smirking "When and where are your meetings?" "How did I know you were going to say that?" I asked " Ok......every other night in the attic of The Real Man's Bar-" I started but was interuppeted "Isn't that Maggie's old bar?" he asked. "Yes....now can I finish?" "Yeah." "Ok.. as I was saying.....when you come to the door in the back knock 3 times. Then wait 15 seconds then knock 5 times and again wait 15 seconds and then one final time knock 6 times. Some on should answer the door." I explained. "Ok we can't tell you mother about this.....or anyone else?" He asked " NO!! You can't tell the rest of the Parish they'll kill me!!!!!!" I said. He tried to force a smile. But I knew it was hard. I mean his brother had just been found dead in the middle of no where. "Dad.....I know this is hard for you. But look on the bright side...at least it wasn't you." I was trying to be comforting, but I was new at this. The only time I remember ever comforting or being comforted is when my Uncle Cid died and that was a long time ago and I didn't understand death at that age. I don't think any average 2 1/2 year old knows what death is. I was just trying to take off of that.....at least what I remembered from it. "Do you......ok sorry dad I can't come up with anything.....I'm new at this." I said shaking my head. "Its ok....I understand....." he said and walked away. 'Wish I could do something for him.........' I thought and walked into the private cabin where only royals usely would be allowed but the Thieves Parish was all in there. "Well this was an unexpected turn for the worse....." I said and walked over to where Wolf was sitting and sat down next to him. "Wow.....I kinda wish it was under better reasons but your sitting next to me?" He said. I didn't say anything I just leaned over and kissed him and got up and walked out the door. 


	4. Running toward Future thoughts

Running for future thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I only own the little kids. So there squaresoft!!!!!!! :p  
  
When I got outside I went straight to the control room. My father was there. "Dad? Can I ask you something?" I asked him. " Sure what is it honey?" he said turning around. "What would you say if oh....say a princess were to fall in love with...say a commoner? What do you think this princess should do?" I asked. "Dunno....maybe this PRINCESS should TELL this COMMONER that she loves him?" He said cocking an eyebrow. "I betcha she should do that..... Thanks dad" I said and walked out. When we arrived back at the Alexdrandian Castle we all went to the library. Wolf came over to me and looked me up and down. "Can I help you with something?" I asked. He tilted his head side to side "Yeah? What was that kiss all about?" "Oh........nothing....just.....you know I was overcome with grief. Kuja and I were really-EEP!!!!" I ran out of the room and up to my room in the very top tower. A girl was sitting in my room. She had long red hair green eyes and a summoners horn. I hurriedly snapped my fingers so that she wouldn't see me change back into Dagger. Some how I succeeded. "Hey Amickru!" I said letting my presence be known. "Dagger? Where have you been? Did you hear? Uncle Kuja is....is...is....is dead....." she said in a raspy voice "Yeah....I heard." I said and walked over and sat next to her. Almost as soon as I sat down she jumped "EEP!" "What?" I asked "I smell death on you! Where have you been?! Tell me Dagger!!" She screamed. "Shhhhush!!! I tell you as long as you promise not to tell mom!" "OK...but you better not try anything." I snapped my figners and thought of what Blade looked like and I instantly became Blade. "I was one the people who found Uncle Kuja....but I didn't kill him! Why would I?" I explained. "I'm not blaming you for anything......but why wouldn't you tell me?" she asked. "I couldn't tell because had I someone might tell the authorities" I said . I went and changed into my regular clothes, A long black vest (kinda like Rinoas from eight.....except different kinda) and black bell-bottoms, along with my knee-high boots. When I walked back out I noticed Amickru had left. I walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. Wolf was there. I looked at him and wondered if he suspected anything. 


	5. Fusion or maybe fission?

FUSION OR MAYBE FISSION?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the kids. But I know Garnet and all dem are in it to. But I needed them. Oh and the name Dagger thats also Squaresoft's. But I liked it. So i used it. So to bad S.soft. LoL  
  
Author's Note: Hey...uh ..if the story does't make that much sense dont yell at me. I had it all figured out at one time on a peice of paper but i lost the paper. And everyone will be coming into it soon. Normally its SOOO much eaier but this is my first-peron POV story so dont yell at me for it. K?  
  
When I awoke I was in my room and all the doctors were busy walking around my room. I sat up and a nurse yelled for the doctor and came over to me. "Are you ok my highness?" she asked me "I don't know? What happened?" Then I got a glimpse of my sister Amickru. I tried to stand up to go talk to her but the nurse pushed me back down. "Where are you going? You've just woken from who knows what and your trying to get up?" she said scolding me. Reluctantly I laid back down. I sat back up again and asked "Wheres everyone at?! The Par-" then I realized wha I was saying and stopped but luckly since they thought I was apparenly crazy for a little while no one really cared. "What?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Wolf. I sighed in relief to know he was there. "Oh, Wolf! Tell them I'm ok! Really I feel fine. Tell them!" I pleaded. He tilted his head and looked at me with a quizical look on his face. "Nurse........" he started. 'thank God' I thought. "I think you really need to find out whats wrong with her." He said. "Wolf?! Whats wrong with you?" I said and stood up against everyones will, besides mine. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my coat. I threw on and jumped out the window I could hear everyone running to it. "Get outta my way!" I heard someone yell and I looked up as I was falling. Wolf was some bat-like creature again. Then I got a better look at him and realized he wasn't a different creature. He just had wings. Then before I realized what was happening. My weird power, transform, was kicking in and I was becoming a little fairy. "DIRK!!!" he yelled as this is what he called me when I was the princess considering it meant dagger and Dagger was my real name. I flew up next to him and said " Wolf, I'm ok. Hello!!!! Your not the only one with wings." I flew over and landed on his shoulder. "Dagger? You look like someone I know........Who though?..." I formed into a mini Blade with wings. "EXPRESSIA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I said. "Blade?!" He said and just stared a t me. "WOLF! Hello?! Gaia to Exspressia?" I screamed in my tiny little voice so as he could hear me and transformed into a larger version of the self I was now. I grabbed his hand. He was pale. "Blade?" he repeated. "Yes, Wolf......she and I are the same. I havn't told anyone because I was afraid." I explained. "Afraid? What were you afraid of?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Afraid....afraid of being thought of as some strange creature. As a monster because I could become different forms at will. I know sometimes I act like I know it all and I'm no t afraid of anything.....but, on the inside, I'm scared to death. But mostly............" I drifted off. "What? What were you afriad of? Whatever it is I'll protect you from it always" by this time we were on the ground in a back alley away from everyone. "I was afraid.....afraid...afraid........of losing you." I said put my head into his chest and started crying. He put his arms around me and said "Whatever made you think you would lose me? You know I would never leave." I just continued crying and there we stood. In a dark alley, alone. I could hear voices yelling out my name. But I didn't care. They didn't matter. All that mattered was here and now. I could feel his hand slowly moving toward my face from my back. He lifted my head up to look at him. Just for a spilt second I had control of what I was doing. Then I lost that control. Our faces moved together and we shared a kiss. Suddenly I heard a voice scream. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!" the voice belonged to Adelbert. "Get the hell away from the princess you dish washer!" he said pulling me away from Wolf . "Rusty! I demand you let me go this instance. And you better leave Wolf alone." I ordered. He let go of me and just glared at Wolf. I walked back over to Wolf and whispered in his ear. "I'll meet you tonight at the H.Q." I stepped back and smiled. Then walked away with Rusty back to the crowd that was looikng for me. 


	6. The Winged Knight

THE WINGED KNIGHT  
  
Disclaimer: Kids..mine....Most adults...Squaresofts.  
  
When we arrived back at the central area of the city everyone turned to look at us. Then I saw my mother running through the crowd to get to me.  
  
"Oh, Dagger" she said throwing her arms around me, then continuing "Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Did he try anything?"  
  
"Mom...I'm ok. Nothing happened. I swear." I said trying to convince her.  
  
I might have succeeded if Rusty hadn't jumped in. "Your Highness! She is lying. The dish-washer was....was...I don't want to say it. It makes me sick to have to remember such a thing. The dishwaser boy was kissing your daughter."  
  
I winced. Not that my mother would care. I mean look at who she had married. One of the top theifs. But...if everyone found out Wolf was second most wanted and that I, well accually Blade, was number one on the most wanted list. I would lose my position of future queen. Or worse. Everyone would disown me. I wouldn't mind though. But...maybe even..Wolf. Could he? No, he already knew about it. Then out of no where, my sister Amickru showed up. She looked concerned as she ran through the crowd.  
  
"Uh...sorry mom. But I need to see Dagger.......Alone. Now. Please?" Our mother nodded. Amickru grabbed my arm and drug me through the crowd toward a back alley. Once we got there I got a good look at her. She was plae.  
  
"Whats wrong Amickru? Is everything ok?" I asked.  
  
"I was inspecting the troops today. Just before I heard about you jumping out of the window and all that. But I saw something extremely strange. A newcomer soldier. He had wings! Dragon like wings."  
  
For a second I wondered why she had come to me about this and not someone else. But then it dawned on me. She knew I was Blade. Maybe she thought I might have seen this kind of thing before. I had. Wolf.  
  
"Amickru. What did this soldier look like?" I asked. I knew it couldn't be Wolf. But maybe just maybe it was one of his brothers. "  
  
Well.... He had red hair. He was tall, (emily ' HE WAS TALL!!!!! LoL) and...oh yeah! He had the most beautiful green eyes! But not 'oh I could fall in love with this man' beautiful more like 'um..i should be going because your eyes are evil' beautful." she said nodding. 'She looks like mom when she does that. Mom........with red hair.' I thought.  
  
"Well? What do I do?" she asked.  
  
"Well....he had wings...so?"  
  
"Well...you don't think its weird.....he was evil looking. And he had wings!" she said puting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Well...Wolf has dragon like wings to."  
  
"He does? How come I've never seen 'em?"  
  
"I dunno.. I just found out not to long ago." I said and took a few steps back then transformed into a Blade like fairy again and flew away. I went towards the HQ. Once I got there, I went straight up the stairs thro the front and sat down on the couch. A few mintues later Wolf walked in. I smiled and he came over and sat next to me.  
  
"So the almighty Blade/ Dirk cries?" he smirked  
  
"Yes...I do. I also love you" I said and leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Good...because I've loved you since the second I saw you.....over 15 years ago." he smiled.  
  
"Really? I thought it was a one-sided love."  
  
"Never....not as long as theres two people right?" (NO David this is not going to end in a sex scene....sorry)  
  
"Yea, your right." I stood up and transformed into a normal Dagger and he smiled.  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS.....THIS.....THIS....COMMONER!!!!!!!!! YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!" I turned around to see....yet again....Adelbert....  
  
"ALRIGHT RUSTY SHUT THE F*CK UP! I WILL ASSOCIATE WITH WHOMEVER I WANT TO AND YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THAT!!!!!!!!! AND BESIDES YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM WOLF BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Rusty just stood there dumbstruck. He blinked a few times. Then walked out of the bar and outside. I turned and smiled at Wolf. He blinked a few times to. I tilted my head to the side and he continued blinking then he smiled. I smiled to. He stood up and put his arms around me and kissed me. It wasn't a normal kiss... A kiss that told me I was in love with this boy...no this man standing in front of me. He looked down at me and said  
  
"I love you..."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just leaned closer to his body. Running my hand up over his chest. Then he said  
  
"Dagger......"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to go.....but tomarow...meet me behind the water falls."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
With that he left. Leaving me standing alone.....I looked up through the hole in our roof and it started to rain...I stood there in that rain. It was a blessing. Then I left and headed for home. Once I got there a whole group of pluto knights was standing guard ready to escort me to my room in the highest tower... Not that it was something that I did to be punished. I just liked it up there....Besides all the servants quarters ran to it. Easy way to escape. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
